The Killing Perfection
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: ( Just to let you know I'm posting this for a friend! So please read and review!) Kouga lord of the East is forcing Kagome to be his mate. But in unwillingness she runs away at the eve of the wedding day. But what happens when she runs into the Lord Sessh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I/She don't own Inu Yasha... she owns the plot and I own the penname! Please read and review

Kagome had to run. She had to get away. The limbs of trees whipped her as she fought through the massive forest. The wind howled through the leaves.

"I will not be claimed by that arrogant Kouga!" she thought fiercely to herself. "Never!"

(Flashback)

Kagome quietly sat by a calm river admiring the beautiful, lush green scenery. She had spent all day in the forest looking for herbs to give her grandmother Kaede.

"(Yawn) I am so tired." She said softly to herself. She laid herself on a cluster of rainbow colored flowers and fell into a deep sleep.

Kouga the Lord of the Eastern lands sat in a towering tree that over looked all his forest and kingdom. The wind gently played with his night black hair.

"This is boring me". He said sighed heavily.

Suddenly, something caught his gaze.

A figure lay in a patch of brilliant colored flowers. He got up from his position and jumped landing gracefully on the mossy ground. He slowly walked up to a peaceful river and jumped over it easily. His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful maiden in a silent sleep. Rays of sunlight shown through the trees and revealed her soft features making her look angelic. He carefully walked over to the sleeping beauty and knelt by her.

"How can a girl posse such beauty?" He asked himself. "I will make her mine."

He picked her up gently not to wake her and dashed off to his castle in a whirling tornado.

Kagome awoke. Her eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Finally you awake." He said with a smirk.

"W…where am I…who are you?" She stuttered, fear starting to rise in her. She then realized he was a youkai.

Kouga laughed. "Do you not know who your lord is? My name is Kouga Taiyoukai of the East and you are at my castle."

"What do you want with me?" She started to shiver at the thought of what he wanted.

"First I want to know your name is." he said with a gentle voice.

"…my…name.." Kagome said with unease. "I don't want this stranger to know my name!" she thought. "but what choice do I have." She then perked up her courage and spoke. "Kagome."

"K..a...go.me." Kouga whispered and closed his eyes like the word was peer pleasure. "Kagome." He thought. "A name for a queen."

ahem

Kouga then snapped out of his daydream and opened his eyes to see Kagome very annoyed.

Kagome was tired of this. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I have claimed you to be my future mate." He grinned devilishly.

"Me…but...I don't even know you!" she protested

"You will overtime." He said arrogantly, as he took a couple steps towards her.

In fear she started to scramble backward to get away from the advancing Taiyoukai.

thud

She winced as her head hit the wall and a dull pain jolted through it.

Kouga noticed her rushed actions to get away from him and stopped. Then a servant entered the room.

"My Lord, your guests are here."

A wolfish grin spread across his handsome face.

"Tomorrow I will marry you… He started to leave the room and turned is head. "Then there will be nothing to stop me from making you mine." With that he spun on his heel and left the room. Leaving Kagome stunned.

Kouga walked down the hall with a victory smile. He quickly opened the great oak carved doors that opened to a large dinning hall. There sat the Lords of the North, South, and West.

"Meashe!" He growled.

A pretty servant rushed to his side.

"Go attend to the girl." He glared

"Yes my lord." With that she scurried off.

Thousands of thoughts raced through Kagomes' mind. "How dare he call me his! Why me? Will I ever see my friends or Kaede? I don't want to be his bride!" I have to get out of here." She thought to herself.

Suddenly a servant entered the room.

"My lady is there anything you need." She asked with concern.

"Uhh…I…I need some fresh air! Please can you lead me outside?" Kagome said with a desperate look on her face.

"Very well." The servant said obediently.

Kagome thought to herself excitedly. "I hope this works!"

They quickly passed through the empty halls until they came to a beautiful carved door. The servant slowly opened the heavy door. They stepped into the brilliant sunlight, shielding their eyes. The entrance was charming. Tall spruce trees lined a pathway leading to the castle.

"Umm…..sorry I didn't get your name, mine is Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"Meashe my lady." She chimed.

"Oh…Meashe, is it okay if I have some time to myself. I really need to concentrate on my wedding tomorrow." Kagome said sweetly.

"Indeed, yes my lady, I will be back to get you later so you can try on wedding kimonos." Meashe said eagerly as she entered the castle. As soon as the great doors shut Kagome sprinted as fast as she could away.

Later…..

As Meashe opened the door she started to speak. "My lady Kagome a storm is approaching please come ins..." She stopped. "Kagome? Kagome where are you!"

End of Flashback

Jagged lightning bolts shot them selves down from the heavens to earth to reveal Kagome's surroundings.

"I don't even know where I'm going!" She thought frustrated. Rain and wind ripping at her torn cloths.

Rain poured everywhere blinding her vision. Lightning flashed to show a rock in front of her. To late. Losing her balance she tried to catch herself. But fell face first into a mixture of mud, twigs, and undergrowth.

"Stupid rock!" She screamed. She was truly a pathetic sight laying there. She rolled on her back and looked up at the rain as it fell on her dirty face. She blinked back tears from her beautiful brown eyes. She slowly sat up. Thunder rumbled in the distance then followed by lightning. As she stared into the dark forest, lightning lit up everything around her. She then saw something a figure, someone staring back at her.

The precious light of the sky disappeared into darkness. She was scared she slowly got up, turned, and ran from the unknown. Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain and wind beat upon her. Her eyes frantically looked for shelter from that thing and the dangerous storm. Lightning once again flashed and something caught her eye. In the bright light illuminated a tower above the trees. Again the light came as quickly as it went.

"What was that?" She thought quickly to herself quickening her running pace.

"Have….to…get there!" she gasped. Her body was exhausted. Her sides felt like they were being ripped out. Rain and sweat coated her. Then a road came into view. Then just beyond the trees was a huge dark structure. The sight was majestic. The castle Kagome saw was huge.

With very little strength left in her body she ran up some slippery cobblestone steps leading to the castle. She could feel something following behind her.

"Almost….there." She gritted her teeth.

As she approached the door she yelled. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

Yelling those last words her energy was no more. Her foot slipped and she fell hard on the stone wet floor. She lay there. Her legs would not move. She slowly looked behind her. She strained her eyes and looked on the path. There it was. A tall figure. She could only see the outline of it.

Thunder boomed and lightning ripped across the sky and shown, a silver haired, golden eyed warrior. Then an inky blackness clouded her eyes and she blanked out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru's pov.

Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the west rode on the high winds of the storm on his ghastly maroon cloud.

"I always have disliked that mutt Kouga." He thought to himself as the cold wind and raindrops splashed and whirled around him.

Flashback  
(Dinning Hall)

Sesshomaru sat on the far edge of the great stone table. The farthest seat from Kouga. Kouga walked in to the room haughty with an arrogant sneer. Kouga strode to his chair and sat. Avoiding Sesshomaru s' dangerous almond eyed glare. Cyranos the Lord of the South was the first to break the intense silence.

"Shall we start this affair, or not?" he questioned.

"Indeed." Answered Faden Lord of the North, twirling his golden hair with a clawed finger.

"I have called you here to discuss about the upcoming banquet." Kouga announced.

"This event is to foster good will among our kingdoms and nobles." Said Cyranos sternly, as his dark blue orbs searched Sesshomaru emotionless features.

End of Flashback  
(In the clouds)

"Damn my luck." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. "Every year there is a banquet held at one of the lords' strongholds to keep the peace. And it happens to be mine."

Sesshomaru breathed icy cooled mist in a long irritated sigh. Because of the rain it was difficult to smell scents. But to his surprise his nose picked up something in the distance, it was very faint.He lifted his head to the dark sky and tested the air. There it was again. The scent was of delicate jasmines. He was drawn to it. It was enchanting him. The scent was coming from his woods. He descended from the clouds and landed amongst soaked vegetation. With his keen eyes he could see into the darkness. Listening attentively beyond the rain pattering around him, he could hear footsteps. They were growing louder every second. Patiently he stood and watched.

5 minutes later

Eventually a shape came into view. A human. A female. Her body was about to give way in exhaustion. Then as lightning radiated, he saw her panicked expression. She tripped on a fair size rock and landed into the mud face first.

He winced as she yelled. "Stupid rock!" His delicate sensitive pointed ears ringing. She turned on her back and looked up at the dark gray sky. He then smelled a small scent of salt. She was crying?

"What torments you so, human?" he thought.

She then sat up and looked in my direction. He felt his body tense.

"Can the human see me? No, it is impossible for her eyes." He relaxed a bit.

Then thunder growled somewhere on the horizon. Instantly, followed by the white beam of lightning. Their eyes met. What seemed like an eternity was a little less than 2 seconds.  
Sesshomaru studied her mud covered face. He smelt saddens in her ora, but it quickly turned into dreaded fear. The brilliant light quickly faded into the darkness. He saw her eyes widen.

"She's afraid." Sesshomaru thought. He watched her slowly rise to her feet. She stared back at his direction, her eyes searching in the darkness for him. She slowly turned and darted away.

"This is not this Sesshomaru s' day." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I/she don't own Inu Yasha

"She runs surprisingly fast for a human. He thought raising one sliver eye brow as he watched her take off away from him. But, I don't wish to catch her. I will follow her and observes what she does." He thought.

He then followed at a safe but close distance from the girl. He watched her desperately looking for something. She then came upon the road that lead to his castle. The female frantically raced up the stairs leading to the enormous doors.

"Have to get there." He heard her mumble under her breath. Sesshomaru slowly walked on the path behind her keeping his distance.

"Please someone help!" she yelled.

Loosing her footing on the stairs, she fell. She weakly turned her head. Sheet lightning lit up entryway. She looked back at him in agony. Then slowly her eyes clouded over and her eyelids veiled her eyes.

Sesshomaru slowly climbed the stairs till he was towering over the unconscious form. He bent down and gathered her up in his arms. ( bridal style) He studied her perfectly shaped face and body. He always has disgusted humans.

"Why should I spare your life…" he whispered dangerously.

He then removed his right arm from under her. Ghastly glowing emerald poison dripped from his perfectly razor sharp claws ready to strike. His eyes shown like the rays of dawn as he raised his claws to the heavens. A long silence passed ready for the execution. But something was wrong. Instead of the desire to kill the mortal he felt longing not to. He stood there in complete silence.

Suddenly, the massive doors of the castle creaked open. Sesshomaru s' attention was torn and his eyes quickly averted too a little girl standing in the door way. He put his hand down and the poison disappeared.

"Rin why aren't you in bed?" Sesshomaru said with a stern voice.

"Rin woke up by something screaming help. So Rin decided to see what it was." She said in an innocent voice. She then got a curious look in her sweet eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama what is that."

She hurried to his side and looked up at the thing he was holding.

Sesshomaru sighed wearily and knelt on one knee. Rin peered curiously on the sleeping form. Rin s' face lit up and she squealed in delight.

"It's a lady! Is she Rin s' new mommy!" she looked up hopefully into Sesshomaru s' golden eyes. Sesshomaru felt taken back and amused by Rin s' question, but kept his emotionless gaze on the little girl.

He then looked down at the girls closed eyes and thought. "Ever since I resurrected Rin with the Tessaiga and aloud her to travel with Jaken and I, she had always thought of me as a father. Rin needs a human female to give her guidance. A woman to teach and look after her. His eyes narrowed.

"Could this human girl be the answer?" he thought.

Without takeing his eyes off hers. He stood up and started walking towards the castle doors, with Kagome in his arms.

"We will see Rin." He stated

"Yippee!" she cheered and jumped in the air clapping her hands.

Kouga s' Palace

Meashe was in total panic, all afternoon she had called and searched for Kagome. She now was racing through rooms and halls trying to find her lord Kouga.

Looking frantically side to side she finally found him in the servants' quarters. He was with two of his wolf comrades talking to some other servants. Then, one of the servants spotted her and pointed a accusing finger at her.

"There she is my lord! There is Meashe." The servant rang out.

Kouga them turned and growled. "Meashe where is Kagome, she is not in her chamber!" Meashe swallowed hard.

"My...my Lord, Kagome is missing."

Kouga s' eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped.

"What did you say!" Kouga said with disbelief.

"Someone must of taken her my lord!" the servant started to cry. She then dropped to her knees and put her forehead to the ground. "I am sorry my lord." She sobbed.

Kouga felt anger build in him. He cinched his fist. "No one takes my Kagome!" he growled dangerously.

He then turned to his servants. "Go search for the human girl Kagome!" he ordered. "In the fortress, on the castle grounds, everywhere!"

Then he faced his two best fighting comrades who slightly jumped when he did.

"You two follow me!" then he sped off.

They bother looked at each other nodded and followed.

Sesshomaru s' castle

The warm sunlight poured through an open window where Kagome slept. An amber colored bird with raven black tips on it wings and tail, sung by a near by cherry blossom tree.  
Its light pink flowers starting to bloom after the lightning storm from the night before. Water droplets sparkled like jewels on all the land. But as the dawn was breaking, the mist started to fade away. The warm sunlight crept over Kagome s' face.

Kagome slowly awoke to feel silky fabric covering her. Trying to remember how she got there. She sat up and scanned her surroundings. She then realized she was lying on a richly royal bed made of silk. Beautiful patterns covered the sheets in colors of electric blue and gold. A sheer drape hung over the bed.

"Where am I?" she thought raking her brain for answers. Then it hit her. "I was running from something…that thing what was it? What was chasing me."

She reached out her hand and pulled back the drape. The sight took her breath away. Everything in the room was like it was made for a goddess. Beautiful furniture was engraved with exquisite markings and patterns made with gold leaf. A gorgeous dresser was across the room. A decorated vase rested on it filled with freshly picked water lilies. Some sweet smelling perfume lingered in the air.

"What is this place?" Kagome spoke in awe and wonder.

"You my girl, are in the great Sesshomaru s' castle." Said a friendly tone.

"Who said that?" Kagome shrieked. She wildly looked around the room. Then she saw in the entryway that entered into her room was a dark clothed figure leaning against the door frame.

"Please do not fear me." Said the shadowed figure.

"Who are you?" Kagome started to tremble in fear.

Then the figure emerged from the shadows. His soft looking white hair reached slightly above his shoulders. He was cloaked in an ebony cape, with a black leather tie around his waist. He looked around 18 or 19 years old. But the thing that really stood out was his eyes. They were like no others. His eyes were like amethysts shining in the moonlight of a full moon.

"My name is Kiron and I desire to know the name of this beauty is in front of me?" he said with soothing voice.

Kagome slightly blushed at being called beautiful. "Uhh…K k..kagome." She stuttered.

"Well Kagome I must take my leave soon but fist to tell you, your kimonos and bath supplies will be provided by your personal hand maid

"Well Kagome I must take my leave soon, but first to tell you your bath supplies will be provided by your hand maid Sasha." He started to turn and leave when Kagome suddenly spoke out.

"Wait, how did I get here?"

He chuckled "Don't fret, after you are cleaned up and dressed properly, all will be explained.

"Cleaned…up?" she looked down at herself. Dirt and mud caked her torn peasant clothes. "Oh." She said and blush with embarrassment.

Kiron smiled fondly. He started to leave when he was suddenly almost knocked down by a little girl who ran into the room. She flew into Kagome and gave her a warm hug.

"What the…Oowf Kagome was cut off as the air in her was squeezed out of her.

"Rin is so happy Rin s' new mommy is awake!" She then gave Kagome a huge grin.

"Mommy?" Kagome squeaked trying to breath. The child released Kagome from the tight embrace and nodded vigorously.

"Yep!" Rin beamed.

Out of breath Kagome looked up at Kiron, who was trying not to laugh, but failed and burst out laughing.

"Hahaha I'm sorry! Hahaha."

"Your Rin s' mommy, cus Lord Sesshomaru-Sama saved you from the scary storm." Rin said with a cute grin.

"Saved me?" Kagome said with a confused look.

Whipping a tear from his eye Kiron started to speak. "Indeed… (gasp)...hehe… (Ahem) our Lord…Sesshomaru, took you in. A mess you were my lady. But we did our best to heal you…" pausing for a moment, Kiron noticed something outside the room. "And here she is your personal hand maid Sasha."

A female youkai then entered the room. She had light pink hair with two snowy white velvet ears that stuck up out of it and a fluffy white tail. She was dressed in a simple kimono with a silver sash around it. She looked the same age as Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I or she... lol... don't own Inu Yasha, only the plot! . 

A female youkai then entered the room. She had light pink hair with two snowy white velvet ears that stuck up out of it and a fluffy white tail. She was dressed in a simple kimono with a silver sash around it. She looked the same age as Kagome.

"Shall we get you cleaned up miss," Sasha said with a bright smile.

"Yep, I defiantly do need it!" Kagome giggled. "Wow" Kagome thought. "A cat youkai for a servant, this is so cool!"

Later

Steam poured from the indoor built hot spring which was heated by lava buried deep underground. Kagome sank into the water feeling entirely relaxed.

She sighed with satisfaction "This feels sooo good."

After a few minutes of soaking in the water she reached for a sapphire colored vile on a smooth river stone. She struggled a bit trying to open the little bottle.

thunk

Instantly after the bottle was opened, an aroma poured out to meet Kagome's nose. The fragrance was enchanting.

"Hmm, that smell." Kagome brought the bottle up to her nose. "Jasmines, my favorite!"

Pouring some of the rare liquid into her palm she started to scrub and massage her head.

"Umm, this is wonderful." Kagome thought, as she dipped her hair into the warm water till all the foam was gone from her sleek hair.

A sponge the shape of a leaf lay on a white stone along with a bottle of soap. Anointing the sponge with the soap, Kagome scrubbed her body till it was sparkling clean. She sinking once again she relaxed in the warm water and let her let her mind wander.

"Rin is such a sweetie." Kagome thought. Smiling she thought about what the little girl had said to her when she was walking with Sasha to the hot spring.

(Flashback)

Excitedly Rin started to name off things Kagome and she could do that after noon. "We can go pick flowers in Sesshomaru s¡¦ garden, go catch fireflies, play tag with Lord Jaken, visit Sesshomaru, read Rin stories, catch butterfly."

"Rin, first Lady Kagome needs to wash up and get something to eat. Oh by the way Lady Kagome..."

"Please Sasha, call me just Kagome." Kagome cut in.

She smiled and nodded "Ok, K A...G...O...M...E!"

They both started giggle. They both knew that they would become good friends.

"Hehehe, as I was saying! Lord Sesshomaru has invited you to dine with him. After your bathe, I will come and bring you your dinning kimonos."

(End of flashback)

Kagome sank lower into the steaming water. "I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru's like I hope he's handsome..." She then smiled to herself. "What am I thinking." She then started to run her fingers through her raven hair. "I hope he's not like Kouga though.

She then gasped "Kouga! Oh no! I hope he doesn't find me! I doubt he wouldn't be looking for me."She then shuddered. "What if he finds me?" Then shaking her head. She tried to rid thoughts out of her head. "I'm not going to think of that now.

knockknock

"Kagome, Kagome are you in almost done? I have your kimonos." She heard Sasha voice behind the sliding wooden door.

"Yah, Sasha I'm done." Kagome shouted as she got out of the water and started heading towards a towel. Wrapping the fluffy fabric around her, she approached the screen. Sliding it open to it revealed Sasha, standing there patiently.

"My lady, I mean Kagome I have your kimonos." She then handed Kagome a pile of neatly folded dinning kimonos and bowed. "Enjoy."

Taking each of the silk kimonos Kagome held it up and observed it.

"Ohhhh, .Sasha they're beautiful!" Kagome gasped.

She then took her favorite of the five Sasha had given her and held it up to her body. It was a creamy milk color with gold threads embroidered in the sleeves, along with a golden sash. Cherry blossoms where sown on the neck and sleeves. The delicate petals on the blossoms looked so real it seemed they where growing on the kimono it's self.

"How does it look?" Kagome asked

"It's gorgeous! I can't wait to see it on you my lady!" Sasha gleamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whined "Why do you help another pathetic human?"

"I have my reasons Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he made his way towards the dinning room.

"But Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken complained.

"Shut-up Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered.

As Sesshomaru entered his dinning courtiers and his leg was suddenly embraced with a little hug. Looking down, he saw Rin staring back up at him clinging on his pant leg.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is glad to see you!" Rin smiled.

"I too Rin." Sesshomaru spoke and fondly patted her head.

Letting go of Sesshomaru, Rin ran towards Jaken.  
"Ahhh get back you wrenched child." Jaken squawked holding out his staff in defense. But both staff and his self was taken up in a tight loving embrace.

Sesshomaru kept walking till he got to the middle of the room where he sat on a cushion that was next to a low dinning table.

"Ack, Let go of me you worthless human!" Jaken commanded, squirming trying to get free.

"Oh sorry Lord Jaken!" Rin frowned and set the fussy toad/elf back on the ground.

Kiron then entered the room and bowed in respect.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." He asked. "You ask of my presence."

"Kiron have you information about the girl." Sesshomaru asked, as he motioned with a nod to his servants to prepare food.

"Yes my Lord, her name is Kagome; this is all I have found out." Kiron answered.

Then Rin cut in "Sesshomaru-Sama Rin has met Lady Kagome and she is really nice!"

"Kiron," Sesshomaru spoke with an emotionless tone.

"My Lord?"Kiron asked.

"Go, bring me the girl Kagome." He commanded.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kiron answered bowing obediently he left the room.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Kagome's prov

"Oh my lady, you're beautiful Sasha gasped.

Looking at herself in the mirror Kagome was pleased. The beautiful kimono looked like it was made to fit her perfect body. Her raven hair was brushed and combed to a fine silkiness. Sasha had added a bit of powder and a little blush and some mascara/eyeliner. Kagome was perfection.

"Hmm, something's missing." Kagome ran her eyes up and down her refection.

"What's that Kagome?" Sasha questioned.

"hmm, this!" Kagome suddenly reached for a cherry blossom that was in a bundle of flowers Rin had picked for her earlier that day and stuck it in her hair.

''There." Kagome then smiled, she was satisfied.

"Perfect" Sasha smiled.

knockknock

"I'll get it" Sasha said running to Kagome's door.

Sasha slid the wooden door open to reveal Kiron standing behind it panting.

"Is Lady Kagome here?" Kiron said gasping for air.

"Kiron she is here, what is the matter?" Sasha asked with a worried expression.

"I have been looking everywhere for you two! Sasha lunch is going to be served and Lady Kagome will be late if we do not hurry!" Kiron spoke with a panicked look.

"Lunch!" Sasha shrieked. "I almost forgot! Lady Kagome!"

Hearing her name Kagome rushed to the door.

"Sasha what's wrong? Oh, hey Kiron." She smiled.

Kiron instantly stopped breathing and stared at Kagome.

"How do I look?" Kagome chirped and did a little twirl.

"Is, is that you my lady?" Kiron gaped in disbelief.

"It's wonderful what a bath can do." Kagome giggled.

Kiron was speechless.

"Lady Kagome! We must hurry! Lord Sesshomaru will be expecting you." Sasha panicked.

In the forest...

A small fire crackled and a small river of smoke rose to meet the rising sun of the morning. The sky flared to a fiery color as the sun began to emerge from behind some unknown distant mountains. An icy gust of wind rustled through the trees making them sway and creak.Kouga's comrades Ginta and Hakkaku, huddled around a pathetic fire the two had try to make, for the last hour. Gathering dry wood after it had just rained wasn't a very easy thing to do. Arms crossed, Kouga miserably leaned on a nearby oak trunk cursing. Looking all night, Kouga hadn't found one trace of Kagome.

"Should we remind Kouga about going home." whispered Hakkaku wringing out his soaked tail.

"Are you crazy! He would probably kill us if we even talk to him!" Ginta whispered back trying to keep his voice at a whisper.

"Its freezing out here and we can¡¦t smell that females scent anywhere because of the damn rain!" Hakkaku said a little above a whisper.

"Shhhh!" Ginta hushed. "Kouga is ready to kill anything that bothers him. So keep your trap down!"

But little did they know, with his extremely keen ears, Kouga could hear a heartbeat of a mouse and was listening to their stupid conversation.

"I don't understand what is so special about this woman anyway!" Hakkaku scowled.

Kouga then growled dangerously. "KAGOMES MY WOMAN THAT'S WHY!" Leaping in the air at unblinkable speed Kouga landed in front of his comrades and kicked and punched both of them in the gut. Stunned at first Ginta and Hakkaku were now in the dirt at their lords feet whimpering for their lives.

Kouga snarled "Get up, we're going back!"

Quickly Ginta and Hakkaku obeyed.

In Kouga's mind he thought. "I will find you Kagome, don't worry!"

Sesshomaru's Castle

"Please hurry Lady Kagome, this way." Kiron called over his shoulder.

"I hope were not late!" Kagome said with a bit of worry in her voice.

Turning a corner the three approached a craved door made of gold and strange dark wood, with a dangerous but majestic dragon looking on it. Wonderful smells poured through the little cracks in the door. Kagome felt her stomach growl.

"Here we are Lady Kagome." Kiron stopped next to the beautiful door.

"Kiron." Kagome spoke with unease as she slightly bit her lip.

"My lady," Kiron asked "What is wrong?"

"What if if I mess up?" Kagome looked away from his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Just remember what I told you my Lady. I will go in announce your presence. After you hear your name, enter the room and bow. My Lady Kagome you will be wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"No worries Kagome." Sasha smiled. "After dinner you can go find me and tell me about how it went!"

"Thanks guys." Kagome felt her heart lift.

Kiron grinned and nodded. "Well best of blessings to you my lady."

Taking a deep breath Kiron slid the door open, stepped in, and disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him.

From inside the dinning room Kagome could hear Kiron's voice call out.

"My Lord Sesshomaru I bring you Lady Kagome."

"Here it goes!" Kagome thought. Swallowing she stepped in front of the divine door. Grabbing the ornate golden handle she slid it open with ease.

Stepping into the room, her eyes were instantly captured by golden ones across the room.

"Those eyes!¨Kagome gasped inwardly.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome" A little girls voice rang out.

Feeling something tugging on her kimono, Kagome forced her eyes down to meet the cute face of Rin.

"Lady Kagome is sooooo pretty!" Rin squealed.

"Uhh, Oh, thank you Rin." Kagome smiled and stroked Rin's head.

Looking up from the little girl, Kagome looked back into the face of the great Taiyoukai.

He had long silver hair. Two crimson strips on each side of his cheek bones and one indigo crescent moon on his forehead where his bangs parted. Plus two intense golden eyes. Her eyes then fell to a fluffy furry thing on his shoulder. Either it was a pelt of something like a tail, she didn't know. Then she gazed at his youkai armor on his chest. Little did Kagome know Sesshomaru was staring directly at her.

"He's so handsome!" She thought. "No he's more like beautiful!"

(Sesshomarus Pro)

Sesshomaru wondered why the girl just stared at him. He watched as her eyes fell on his pelt than armor. This was very awkward.

(In the dinning room¡K..)

The room grew very silent. From behind Sesshomaru, Kiron stood and watched. He could tell by the way Kagome looked that she was in awe of his Lord. Looking around the room he noticed the other servants starting to whisper and stare at Kagome.

"You dare not show your respect and bow to the Lord of the West, the Great Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken growled, trying to show up most respect to his not so impressed lord.

Quickly seeing her failure Kagome bowed, hoping that the ugly green thing would shut-up. She then realized everyone was staring at her. There was a silence that no one seemed brave enough to break, until Rin walked up bravely grabbing her hand and simply said. "Rins hungry, lets eat"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I/She don't own Inu Yasha!

But Kagome's heart was gladdened when Rin walked up bravely grabbing

her

hand and simply said. "Rins hungry, lets eat!"

Later

The sun shown brightly down onto the garden where Kagome sat gazing

into

the shimmering water of a small pool. Occasionally the giant, bright

orange

and white spotted coy would lazily swim by. Their scales reflected the

light and sparkled like some precious treasure.

"What happened back there." she thought

(flashback)

Kagome sat at the dinning table eating her food quietly trying not to

make

any noise. Rin was talking nonstop while trying to shove all of her

food in

her mouth at the same time. Feeling uneasy about the youkai lords

silence,

Kagome looked up from her plate at Sesshomaru.

"He's so quiet." She thought. "I wonder why he doesn't say

anything."

Feeling someone"s eyes on him, Sesshomaru looked up, strait at

Kagome. A

surprised look spread across her face and she abruptly looked away.

"Oh man, he saw me!" She mentally panicked.

Rin then sighed with satisfaction, after eating her food.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Kagome and Rin go play outside?" Rin asked

sweetly.

"Rin, wait for Kagome in her room." Sesshomaru spoke in a bored

tone.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said obediently. Bowing, she skipped

out of

the room, closing to door behind her.

Sesshomaru then raised his hand to the level of his eyes and snapped

his

fingers. Instantly all the servants in the room left immediately,

leaving

Kagome and him alone.

Sesshomaru's icy gaze stared into Kagomes eyes. There was a long

silence.

Sesshomaru then spoke out in a cool tone. "Human do you wonder why I

have

brought you here?"

Kagome started to tremble. "Umm not really."

"You are to look after Rin from on, she's in your care."

"Wait, don't I have a say in this!" Kagome blurted out.

Sesshomaru got up from his sitting position. His face had shown no

emotion.

He walked over to Kagome till he towered over her. Looking down on

her,

he spoke.

"Girl, if you do not wish to die, do as I have said."

"Nice going Kagome!" Kagome mentally yelled at herself. Staring up

at

Sesshomaru she felt small and helpless.

"What do I tell him?" She thought. "If I stay here and look after

Rin,

I won't be able to go home. WAIT!" Then it hit her. "I can't go

home, Kouga, he would find me! I defiantly would be found since I

live in

his lands!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Looking down Kagome hid her face with her bangs. Sesshomaru just

watched

Kagome¡¦s form tremble, a saddens was building in her. Tears ran down

the

side of her cheeks and splashed upon the cold marble stone floor.

(End of flashback)

"Is Lady Kagome ok?" Rin crouched on the ground looking innocently

into

Kagome's eyes.

Quickly whipping a tear from her eye, Kagome brightly smiled.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm fine."

"But, Rin knows something that will make Kagome better!" Rin smiled

sweetly.

A curious look formed on Kagomes face. "What would that be?"

"Go play tag!" Rin cheered.

"Sure why not!" Kagome jumped to her feet, followed by Rin.

"Hehehe Lady Kagome is it!" Rin yelled running of in some random

direction.

"Haha not for long!" Kagome called after her.

(With Sesshomaru..)

Looking out from a stone window carved high upon the castle's towers,

Sesshomaru watched the two girls run around his garden. The warm

sunlight

poured through the open window. The rays of sunlight licked his face

"Rin seems happy, with the girl Kagome." He spoke as he watched

Rin's

face light up with pure joy.

"I still don't trust her Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken snottily crossed

his

arms.

Turning from the window, Sesshomaru started to walk towards his

private

chambers.

"Wa, wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out, running after

him.

(With Kagome..)

Kagome was feeling much better.

The sun shown brightly down on the two, as they ran and chased each

other.

"Kagome's it again!" Rin squealed as she tagged Kagome.

"You got me!" Kagome laughed.

"Come on Lady Kagome!" She yelled as she ran through the garden.

"Let's rest for a while Rin." Kagome called out as she plopped

down on

a patch of sunlit cloves.

"Lady Kagome can¡¦t catch Rin!" Rin giggled as she ran towards an

arched

doorway leading out of the garden.

"Rin wait! Where you going?" Kagome called.

"Hehehe come on Lady Kagome!" Rin laughed.

"Rin come back!" She yelled springing to her feet she jogged over

to the

archway and peered out the side Rin exited. An edge to an enormous

forest

lay 20 ft away from the gardens tall stone walls. She then spotted Rin

disappearing into the dense forest.

"NO, RIN WAIT!" Kagome yelled.

To late Rin was out of sight.

"RIN!" Kagome screamed.

(With Rin...)

Dodging from tree to tree Rin ran deeper into the heart of the forest.

With her small size she could easily hide behind a tree trunk or bush.

Quickly running behind a tree trunk panting, holding her breath, Rin

tried

to hear Kagome's foot steps behind her.

Silence.

"Kagome...¨ Rin spoke.

No answer.

"Lady Kagome." Rin raised her voice

A frigid ghostly breeze blew through the trees above her, making them

rustle and sway.

"Where's Lady Kagome?" Rin whispered to herself. Looking around

her,

Rin saw nothing but forest. Rin then took off in the direction she

thought

she came. Nothing around her looked familiar.

As she ran, she could have sworn to have seen a figure dodge behind a

tree

just as she turned her face in that direction.

There was complete silence, except for the sound of her footsteps and

breathing. Not even chirping of a forest bird or the bussing of an

insect

was heard.

"Lady Kagome!" She yelled.

No answer.

Rin was frightened. Tears started to swell in her eyes. She was lost.

Stopping in small field clearing and she screamed.

"KAGOME!" She cried.

The forest was a deadly silence. Somewhere in the forest a twig

snapped.

Rin whirled around. Nothing but dark forest surrounded her.

"Lady Kagome..." She sniffled, whipping a tear away with her orange

and

white checkered kimono sleeve.

Somewhere nearby there was rustling of leaves.

"Who's there?" She shivered, as a chill ran up her spine.

Listening Rin heard a sound. It was unclear at first but steadily

grew.

It sounded like hissing.

"Who's there?" Rin yelled, as she desperately looked around from

where the noise came from.

As she turned, she was face to face with a pair of horrifying silted

eyes

She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I or she... lol... don't own Inu Yasha, only the plot! . 

(Kagomes pov)

"Come on Rin, where are you? Kagome called, pushing aside a branch that was in her path. Listening attentively, Kagome quietly stepped through the forest floor.

Suddenly, a distant cry rang out.

"RIN!" She yelled.

There was a heavy dead silence. Then suddenly again, a girl's voice screamed in the distance.

"I'm coming Rin!" She yelled.

Kagome then darted towards where the cry was coming from. The sounds of screams became louder and more distinct as Kagome ran into a sun filled clearing. Her blood ran cold as she saw Rin staring into the eyes of a horrid looking creature.

From it's torso up it looked like a human with emerald scales and its eyes were bloodshot slits. The bottom half was long with armored scales. Making it look some like a snake. The fangs which stuck out from the mouth glistened in the radiant sunlight. Some sort of poison dripped from them landing on the forest floor.

"It's a snake youkai!" Kagome gasped mentally. Turning her eyes on Rin, Kagome noticed her unblinkable gaze was locked on the snake's horrid eyes.

"She…must be hypnotized!" Kagome thought. Noticing the snake took no notice of her, Kagome frantically looked around. A fall limb then caught her eye. Bending down Kagome slowly grasped the branch. Carefully, she approached the back of the youkai.

"You humanssssss child, have tresssssspassed on my domain. My fangssssss will ssssssink into you, and death will be to you child." It hissed. Its forked pitch tongue flickered out. Leaning back the youkai got into position to strike.

This was her chance. Kagome sprinted out into the clearing. Quickly turning its head the snake youkai was hit smack in the face.

Rin snapped out of her trance to see Kagome tossing aside a tree. A terrifying snake looking thing squirmed on the ground in pain.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted with glee.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled, as she scooped up Rin in her arms and dashed into the forest.

A shrill hiss was heard behind them.

Running as fast as she could Kagome darted towards Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome most of her life was spent playing and gathering herbs in the forest and could never get lost in one so easily. Leafy bushes and scraggily branches slapped her, causing small cuts on her face and arms which stun. A powerful crashing noise of tree limbs breaking thundered behind them.  
Looking up, Kagome saw in the distance over the trees was the top of Sesshomaru's colossal castle.

"Almost there Rin!" She shouted.

Suddenly, something cold quickly twisted itself around Kagomes leg making her loose her balance. Falling, Kagome let Rin fall out of her grasp and fell hard onto forest floor. Tumbling Rin rolled a couple feet from Kagome. Slowly standing up Rin was horrified as she saw a snake youkai staring down at Kagome.

Its long whip like tail was entwined around Kagomes leg.

"Rin go… get Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I/She dont own Inu Yasha... she owns the plot! ( I own the username! lol)

Rin's feet pounded the soft earth as she sprinted through the dim forest. The wind whistled and howled through her ears and her hair whipped the wind.

"Rin won't let you die Lady Kagome!" Rin determinedly thought. "My family died and Rin won't let any one else die!"

Rin's heart raced as she approached a road, which led to Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

Old trees hung over the path making it shaded and cool.

Rin's heart beat strongly against her chest as she drew near to the great stone. Rin sprinted up the stone steps and raced to the enormous oak doors.

Straining her muscles she opened a massive door just enough for her small size to slip in. Dashing into the great entryway she sped off towards Sesshomarus quarters.

(With Sesshomaru…..)

Sesshomaru sat in a candlelit room writing letters to royal and powerful youkai to attend his up coming banquet.

His hand moved with graceful strokes, writing in some unknown youkai language.

He wrote skillfully with an ornament brush dipped in pitch black ink. Putting it down, he inhaled all of the scents and smells all around him.

The only one that eased his senses was Kagomes. It was delicate and had a scent that made his blood quicken with an unknown want for more.

The scent made her appear in his mind. She had warmth around her soul. She was a temperate light but was soft and fair to look upon, like a tender flower.

Her chestnut eyes blinded his thoughts. Her hair had a darkness of winters chill. Her skin was flawless like ivory.

This strange fascination with Kagome ever ceasing to disappear puzzled him.

Suddenly, his trance was broken when Jaken's annoying voice yelled out from outside his chambers.

He then realized Kagome's scent was nearby. Getting up from his seat he walked over to his chambers door and slid it open to reveal Jaken and Rin quarreling.

Kagome's sent was all over Rin.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is busy and I won't let you disturb his Highness!" Jaken said with authority.

"Lord Jaken I must speak with Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried.

"Rin, what is it? Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am so sorry if we disturbed you!" Jaken bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to him and hugged his leg. Looking up with tears in her eyes Rin sobbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome is in trouble! A mean youkai has her in the forest! Please Lord Sesshomaru, save Lady Kagome!"

Tears poured from her eyes. Sorrow and fear spilled from her heart. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are going to save the human my lord?" Jaken asked in disbelief.

Turning his gaze from the hopeful eyes of Rin, he looked in front of him. Bending his legs he jumped up over the two and ran at a speed unnatural to man to the doors of the castle.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called.

Too late, Sesshomaru was long gone.

"Yippee Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin excitedly clapped her hands.

"I thought Lord Sesshomaru hated humans!" Jaken thought with amazement. "Could he have actually have changed his feels towards humans!"

(With Kagome….)

Watching Rin take off form her, Kagome struggled to escape from the youkai s' constricted grasp.

"Noooooo!" The snake youkai viciously hissed and lunged forward towards Rin.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kagome yelled, quickly grabbed the snake's tail. Jerking forwards the snake fell, landing heavily on the ground.

The youkai quickly got up and turned around and faced Kagome, its eyes blazing like a wild fire.

"Foolisssssh girl!" It hissed with hatred. Before Kagome could blink the snake had itself coiled around her body, slowly constricting.

Kagome was trapped. Breathing got harder every second.

The snake youkai brought its face dangerously close to hers and spoke.

"You dare oppossssse me! The great Taiyoukai of sssssssssnakessss!"

"Oh man! What am I going to do?" Kagome mentally panicked.

Sticking out its forked black tongue it licked the crease on her neck.

"Hmmmm…your not that unattractive for a human." A wild spark flickered in its eyes.

"EWWW! GET AWAY YOU JERK!" She screamed struggling to get free. But the coils around her tightened around her even more.

"Heh, human your sstruggling isss uselesss." It hissed, constricting its prey.

Kagome felt the air being squeezed out of her making her feel a wave of light headedness.

Cocking its head the youkai licked a small cut on the side of her neck. Tasting the blood its eyes widened.

It then started ravishly sucking and kissing on her soft delicate skin. Its mouth traveled all over her neck. It hissed softly with satisfaction.

"Thissss blood you hold human isss sssso rich and sssweet. I will have more!" Opening its mouth his fangs enclosed around her neck.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed.

(With Lord Sesshomaru…)

The setting sun shown like a fiery blossom just above the mountains as the frigid wind danced with Sesshomaru's long silver hair.

His kimono flapped in the cold breeze. Smelling the freezing air, Sesshomaru picked up Kagomes sent with ease.

Landing softly on the ground Sesshomaru looked around.

"I smell the human's blood near." He thought.

Suddenly somewhere out in the forest there was a distressed females cry.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

With lightning speed Sesshomaru ran lightly on the ground towards the cry.

Trees whizzed past him as he shot through the forest. Then, up ahead of him he saw a snake youkai entwined around Kagome.

Its fangs ready to bite down. Kagome had lost consciousness because of the lack of oxygen.

Grabbing the hilt of his Tokigen, he unsheathed its blade. Leaping in the air he lifted the sword above his head and brought it swiftly down at the snakes head.

In the corner of its eye the snake youkai could see something coming at him at a rapid speed. Then he saw the glitter of metal.

"A ssssword!" The youkai thought to itself. Reaching up its arm, metal and claw clashed.

Sparks fountained from the impact. Jumping back Sesshomaru gracefully landed on the ground lightly.

The snake youkai removed its fangs from around Kagomes neck.

"Who daresss to interrupt me?" The youkai hissed

Sesshomaru took one step towards him.

"Come any closssser, I will kill her." Its coils tightened around Kagome making her cough.

"If you do not release the girl..." Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion. He brought his claws in front of him and made a sickening crack with his fingers. "You will not last the night."

"You dare challenge me dog!" The snake spat.

Releasing Kagome from his coils he lurched for Sesshomaru.

Jumping in the air Sesshomaru back flipped and landed gently on the top of a tall pine.

Stopping its charge the snake youkai looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sssudden death awaitsss you dog youkai!"

Grasping his sword tighter Sesshomaru brought it in front of him. Running down the pine tree he raced down at the snake youkai.

Opening the jaws of its mouth, the snake shot out poison darts. Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared, dodging the poison with an incredible swiftness.

Sesshomaru slashed out his sword with a powerful swing. Three radiant glowing blue lights came fourth out of the sword disintegrating everything in their path.

Two gashed into the snake's tail. It gave out a painful hiss which split the air. The other flew and cut the base of an enormous redwood. Slowly, the great tree fell over where Kagome lay.

Sesshomaru with great speed jumped over the snake youkai and sped over to Kagome s' side.

Picking her up in his arms Sesshomaru leaped out of the way of the collapsing tree. The entire forest shook as it crashed down on the ground.

Floating gently down, Sesshomaru softly landed on the soft forest floor. Looking into her eyes, they slowly opened and looked into his.

(Kagomes prov…)

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. From not far away she heard the agonizing screech hiss of the snake youkai. Expecting to see the hideous eyes of the snake, she saw gold ones. Instead of green scaly skin she saw fair flawlessness.

"Sesshomaru?" She opened her eyes fully. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome spoke excitedly.

Kagome in joy wrapped her arms around his strong neck and buried her face in his chest.

"You saved me! I was so worried!" Kagome smiled warmly.

Then it hit her. "What am I doing?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I/She don't own Inu Yasha... she owns the plot and I own the username! ;)

Kagome in joy wrapped her arms around his strong neck and buried her face in his chest.

"You saved me! I was so worried!" Kagome smiled warmly.

Then it hit her. "What am I doing?"

Quickly, she pulled her arms from the embrace and chuckled nervously.

In pain, the snake youkai slowly got up from the ground, its eyes burning with a fiery hate.

It's sleek tail, gashed, with black pitch blood running out, staining the foliage and under growth.

It ferociously gnashed its teeth. "That human isssss my prey, hand her to me NOW!"

Its hideous face then got a disgusted surprised look. " Thissss isss interesssting a dog youkai hasss fallen in love with a HUMAN GIRL!"

It hissed with a mocking laugh.

Looking up from Kagome, Sesshomaru gave the youkai a death glare.

"Your love isss wasted dog, I plan to kill you, and then claim her mine!

Its black tongue flickered out, licking its chops.

Kagome shuddered.

Setting Kagome down on her feet, Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the silted ones of the snake youkai.

His voice spoke smooth and fluently. "Kagome…..go."

Kagome stepped backwards.

"I can't leave Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome thought. Her heart beat strongly against her chest.

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru." She spoke with concern in her voice.

Turning his eyes, Sesshomaru looked at her. But to her surprise, his eyes weren't piercing.

They had a slight softness in them.

Nodding her head, Kagome took a couple steps backwards and turned and ran into the forest.

(Sesshomarus prov…)

Keeping an eye on the youkai snake, Sesshomaru put Kagome on her feet.

"Kagome…..go." He commanded.

Slowly Kagome took a step backwards and just stared at him.

"Why won't Kagome run?" He thought to himself.

Then Sesshomaru heard something beautiful.

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a caring voice.

Sesshomaru was amazed. "The human cares for my well being. Never has a human girl, except for Rin, ever had these feelings." Sesshomaru thought.

Turning his eyes, Sesshomaru looked at the girl.

She had worry in her eyes…for him.

Nodding she knew what she had to do, turning Kagome fled into the forest.

(With Kagome…)

Dark trees started to cast long shadows along the forest floor.

The sun glowed through the trees making a mystical light of fire.

Leaves crushed under her feet as she ran through the setting forest.

"I can't risk getting attacked by another youkai!" She thought, scanning her eyes on the forest around her.

Her eyes then locked on a strong bulky pine with bowing branches touching the ground.

Running to the base of the tree she grabbed a crusty limb.

Stepping on the lowest branch, Kagome pulled her self up and started climbing carefully up the old pine.

As she approached the top branches, the sun shown brightly as it touched the tops of the distant navy mountains.

Squinting her eyes, she brought her hand up to shield them.

Focusing, Kagome looked in the direction she came.

There in the distance battled Lord Sesshomaru and the snake.

(with Sesshomaru…)

Kagome's scent faded from Sesshomarus senses, as she disappeared into the forest.

The youkai snake hissed angrily at Sesshomaru.

"You will regret thissss dog!"

Opening its mouth fatal poison darted out.

Sesshomaru jumped powerfully in the air.

The poison struck hard on the ground below him, melting and burning the foliage.

Landing delicately, Sesshomaru charged directly at the youkai, venomous poison forming at his fingertips.

The snake spat and hissed at the charging Taiyoukai.

"Get back foolish dog!" It spat, a tingle of fear in its eyes.

Sesshomarus face shown with no fear.

Leaping in the air, he positioned both of his fatal claws to strike.

(With Kagome…)

Watching the battle, Kagome clung to the ruff bark of the pine.

Sap stuck to her hands as she gripped the tree branches around her.

In the distance she watched Sesshomaru graceful figure dodge the poison attacks.

He then charged at incredible speed at the youkai, ready to kill.

But he failed to see the snake youkai's plan. Its whip like tail encircled from behind the brave Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru jumped with great strength in the air and aimed all of his force at the snake.

An ominous sly grin spread across the youkai s' wicked face.

Kagome watched with horror as the snakes' cold damp tail lashed out from behind Sesshomaru, ready to coil around his form.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I/ she don't own Inu Yasha

(With Sesshomaru…)

The sun beat with a flaming light as it sunk behind the everlasting

horizon.

Poison glinted in the last rays of the dieing sun.

Sesshomaru came swiftly down at the snake youkai.

A devious smirk formed on its' face.

Then a faint voice called out to him. It sounded like Kagomes.

Glancing in the direction the voice came. He saw the youkai's tail

coming

at him ready to constrict.

In mid air, Sesshomaru twisted his form. Quickly he brought his arm

back.

In one mighty thrust Sesshomaru stuck his lethal claws into its scaly

flesh.

Sinking his claws deeper, they injected toxic poison into the snake's

veins.

The youkai's screech spit the air.

With its powerful tail the snake slammed Sesshomaru on the forest

floor.

"DIE!" It hissed with berserk furry, shoving him violently into the

ground.

(With Kagome...)

Kagome frantically climbed down the enormous pine.

As she got lower to the ground, she jumped landing lightly on the soft

moist

under growth and moss.

Quickly rising to her feet, Kagome darted towards where Sesshomaru

fought.

Titan forest glared down at her. Kagomes heart thumped with a swift

beat as

fear licked at her soul.

"Don't die Sesshomaru!" Kagome anxiously thought.

Up ahead she heard ferocious hisses and thunderous growls.

Feathery ferns slapped at her legs as she sprint on the leafy forest

floor.

Terror overcame her, as she came closer and closer.

(With Sesshomaru…)

The weight of the snakes loins crushing Sesshomaru, made his breathing

close

to impossible.

It's dead like cold scaly skin compressing him into the crust of the

earth.

Dry swigs and ground broke underneath him as his body was slowly being

overwhelmed by the pressure.

The snake savagely looked down on the suffocating Taiyoukai.

"The Taiyoukai sssshould die ssssoon." The snake hissed to himself with

satisfaction.

Looking at the Taiyoukai's face, the youkai saw no trace of pain.

"How can thisss be?" The snake wondered.

Then the youkai looked deeply into the golden eyes of his victim.

No emotion.

Then slowly Sesshomarus eyelids slowly fell, like into a deep sleep.

"Isss it dead?" The snake looked at the closed eyes of the silent

Taiyoukai.

Suddenly the body pulsed. Everything became silent. The pulse was so

scarce

that you could only see it from close up. It pulsed again.

"What isssss happening!" The youkai panicked.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open.

(With Kagome…)

She watched in utter horror like in a nightmare, as she saw Sesshomaru

being

drove brutally into the ground.

She trembled with fear unable the think, act, or breathe.

Then suddenly Sesshomarus form went limp.

His eyes closed as if parting from the world around him and going into

an

eternal sleep.

"NO… it can't be!" Kagome mentally panicked, a tear threatening to fall

upon

her tender cheek.

The world around her faded out of mind and all her self was locked on

Sesshomaru.

"You can't be dead Sesshomaru!" She thought, her chestnut eyes

quivering.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed.

Suddenly a powerful blast of air emerged from Sesshomaru's form.

The snake youkai was hit by the impact and thrown back violently to

the

ground.

Kagome watched in awe and horror as Sesshomaru rose from the earth.

An ora like wind circling around him.

His eyes shown with a fiery bloodlust.

The two maroon marks on each cheek ripped into magenta.

His long silvery hair wildly whipped and swirled around him.

Sesshomaru's pearly white fangs grew and emerged a little out of his

mouth.

The sight would make the mighty fear and flee.

Slithering as fast as it could, the youkai fled.

Little did it know it was going strait towards where Kagome stood.

Kagome saw something coming at her.

Kagomes eyes and the snakes met.

She couldn't feel anything.

Her legs were stiff.

Her mind went blank, as if she left the corridors of her thoughts.

All she saw were the silted hypnotic eyes of the youkai.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I /She don't own Inu Yasha

Sesshomaru felt his youkai blood boiling, strong power was building in

him.

Then he heard Kagome's voice. "Sesshomaru!"

In rage his Taiyoukai blood over whelmed his mind.

The power in his soul unleashed it's self from inside him and snake

youkai

was hit and thrown to the ground by the impact.

Sesshomaru floated into the air, his youkai blood transforming him into

his

real form.

The snake youkai had heard of the legends of the rare and very powerful

youkai who could do such a phenomenon.

In dreaded fear it slithering as fast as it could away. Then it saw

Kagome.

"The humansss my only chance to sssurvive!" It hissed to itself.

His eyes locked with Kagomes. Hypnotizing her leaving her under his

total

control.

"Come to me." He hissed softly to her.

Kagome's body agreed but her mind rejected.

She stepped forward.

Sesshomaru saw this and growled dangerously.

"Come." It hissed.

Kagome couldn't stop herself

The gaze of the snake was so strong on her.

Sesshomaru's eyes blaze with fire. The wind increased.

Without taking his hypnotic gaze off of Kagomes, the snake youkai

yelled.

"Dog if you move the girl diesssss!"

A deep warning growl emerged from Sesshomarus throat.

The snake youkai smirked.

Kagome forced with all of her strength to speak but barely could.

"..S..se..sess...help...me." Was all that came from her mouth.

"You foolisssh mortal." The snake laughed menacingly.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Come to me." The snake whispered.

Sesshomaru's youkai blood rushed through him, his temperature rising.

Suddenly the snake's scaly skin turned pale. Its face was shocked.

"Damn you." It spat choking.

The snake fell to the ground holding its body up with its claws, but

still

keeping its gaze on Kagomes.

"You injected poison into me…" It coughed up some bright blood.

Cold sweat trickled down Kagomes face.

The snake's skin shivered like as if in a fever.

"If I die…I'm taking you with me mortal!" It spat.

Opening its mouth, the youkai shot out venomous poison.

Kagome couldn't move. She wanted to scream for help, but nothing came

out.

Then a blur of white came in front of her. She felt a cold breeze blow

past

her.

All she expected was pain. But nothing came.

She was suddenly taken up in strong warm arms. She felt her body in

her

control once again.

She smiled to herself and thought one word.

"Sesshomaru…"

(With Sesshomaru…)

The toxin he injected into the snake was having its fatal effects.

The snakes face turned faint like ashes.

It's blood flow weakening.

"You injected poison into me..." It coughed up new blood.

Sesshomaru smirk inwardly.

The poison was setting in.

The snake quivered as a cold sweat covered its body.

"If I die…I'm taking you with me mortal!" It spat viperously.

It gaped its mouth open and projected out venom.

"The human will die if the poison hits her." Sesshomaru thought.

He then stopped his transformation.

His eyes turned back into gold. The marks on his cheeks and fangs

shrank to

their original size.

Then at rapid speed, he raced in front of Kagome.

Taking the hit, the poison melted two gnashes in his shoulder.

In pain, he grunted slightly. At the blink of as eye, he picked up

Kagome

and leapt in the air.

(With Kagome…)

Cold air blew on her face.

She looked up at him.

Sesshomaru's long silk hair floated lightly behind him.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Sesshomaru looked down at her form the corner of his eye.

A rumble came from deep inside of his hard chest into his throat making

a

soft growling purring noise.

Kagome was slightly surprised and smiled shyly.

Turning her gaze she looked at the setting horizon. The relentless sun

had

disappeared from behind the mountains.

All was left was a little glow of light that the sun in its trail.

Suddenly the cold air was coming from underneath her.

They were quickly losing altitude.

She looked down.

Kagome gasped and clung tighter to Sesshomaru.

Noticing her reactions to heights, he slowly lowered them down into the

forest below.

Lush green leaves brushed passed them on the way down.

Sesshomaru gently landed on his left foot followed by right.

He carefully set Kagome on the ground.

She just watched him in wonder.

"Umm…Lord Sesshomaru its getting kinda dark shouldn't we be going

back?"

She asked with curiosity.

Sesshomaru just silently walked on.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome blankly watched him.

Suddenly she saw some bright blood soaked on his white kimono.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked and ran up next him.

"Your hurt, let me see wound you might be poisoned."

"Girl I am fine." Sesshomaru spoke in an icy tone.

"No Sesshomaru! Let me help you!" Kagome insisted.

"Girl I do not need you assistants."

"Will you stop calling me that! My name is K-a-g-o-m-e!" Kagome

yelled.

"I do not care what you are called human." Sesshomaru spoke like he

didn't

care.

Kagome was fuming. She clenched her fists so she wouldn't just

strangle

him.

"What's this guy's problem!" She steamed.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. His face turned a bit pale. Hot sweat

trickled down his cheek. His breathing was rasped.

Weakly he walked up to a nearby tree and stuck his claws into the bark

not

to loose his balance.

"Sesshomaru…" A worried look spread across her pretty face.

His eyelids fell and his body fell limp. He slowly collapsed to the

ground.

Kagome gasped and stared in horror.

Sesshomaru s' body didn't move.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled.

She ran to his side and fell to her knees on the moist ground.

His chest slowing rose and fell.

"He's just unconscious. Ok calm down Kagome!" She thought taking a

deep

breath.

She reached out and slowly slid up his sleeve.

She winced as she saw the two gashes in his shoulder. Poison bubbled

on it

and foam and blood flowed down his arm.

"I have to stop the bleeding." Kagome looked around her. Nothing. She

then

got an idea. Taking a hold of the side of her beautiful kimono, she

struggled and ripped a large piece of it, then carefully wiped the

wound.

Then she ripped another piece and gently tied it around the Taiyoukai

muscular arm. A soft grunt came from Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"I gotta somehow get rid of the poison!" She thought. "Think Kagome!"

She

squeezed her eyes tight, trying to remember.

(Flashback)

"Come here, Kagome." Kaede's called.

"What is it grandma?" Kagome jogged over to her grandmother.

"Do ye see this plant?" Kaede held up a dark turquoise circular plant

that

had a yellow stem.

"What is it for grandmother Kaede? Kagome got a curious look on her

face.

"This child is an antidote for snake venom." Kaede spoke with wisdom

in her

voice. "When someone is injected with its poison, ye need to take the

liquid of this plant and place it on the wound."

"Why the liquid?" Kagome asked.

"Because child the venom of a snake kills its victim slowly making its

death

a very long and painful one."

Her grandmother s' face became very stern.

"Unlike other poisons, it doesn't kill its prey in a short period of

time.

It makes the victim suffer and draws out the death of the poor

creature.

That is why ye need the blood of the plant to enter the veins of the

injected being." Kaede then smiled. "But don't ye worry Kagome….."

(End of flashback)

"A plant with a circular leaf…" Kagome whispered to herself.

Getting up she looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru." She spoke aloud.

She then turned and disappeared in the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I/She don't own Inu Yasha… she owns the plot and I own the penname

Chapter 10

Kagome searched frantically through the tangled forest. Tears  
threatened to  
spill from her eyes as frustration crept upon her.

"Where is it!" She screamed mentally.

She none too gently moved aside a scraggily bush. Her heart jumped as  
she  
saw what she was searching for.

She instantly recognized its circular leaf and yellow stem. Carefully  
she  
grabbed the plant by the base and slipped it from the soft ground.

She held the precious plant close to her body and ran.

Hope flooded her racing heart as adrenalin built up in her.

Trees brushed past her, stinging as she darted underneath the dark  
trees.   
The thick forest was getting dimmer every second.

The life of the sun was fading fast into darkness. She then saw a  
familiar  
clearing where she left Sesshomaru.

Scanning the field she spotted his white form. Jogging over to him she  
knelt by is side. She gently placed her hand on his forehead. Sweat  
beaded  
on his deathly white face.

He was burning.

"He has a fever." Kagome thought. Taking the ripped fabric off his  
arm,  
Kagome wiped the cuts as best she could.

Setting it down, she lift the plant up and cupped one of her hands  
under it  
and snapped it in half.

Creamy light violet liquid immediately flowed out of the plant and  
dripped  
into Kagomes hand.

When the plants juice ran out, she carefully poured the liquid atop of  
the  
wounds.

A faint hissing noise fizzed as the antidote touched the cuts.

Kagome instantly stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. His eye brow  
twitched a  
little in pain, but it did not wake him.

Kagome gulped nervously.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." She mentally apologized.

Then once more she brought her cupped hand close to his wound and  
poured the  
rest of the precious liquid on his cuts.

Then she looked attentively at the deep wounds. The creamy liquid was  
slowly being absorbed.

She then tore a fresh new piece of her kimono and wrapped his arm best  
she  
could.

After she was satisfied with her work she looked down on Sesshomarus  
sleeping face.

"I hope in works." She worried. Carefully she reached out and felt  
his  
soft but firm cheek.

He still had a fever. She had to somehow make his tempter go down.

Reaching out she untied his bright yellow and purple sash around his  
waist.   
Then carefully removed the dark armor around his torso and waist, and  
set in  
on the ground. It was heavy.

She then gently lifted the armor around his chest and could barely lift  
it.   
She tried to set it on the ground, but failed and dropped it heavily on  
the  
ground, leaving dents in the earth.

Kagome drew a deep breath and whispered to herself. "How can he carry  
this?"

She then lightly grabbed his top kimono and pulled it off exposing his  
well  
built chest.

The only thing that was left was his lower snow white pants and fluffy  
pelt.

She then slowly leaned towards him and set her head on his hard chest  
and  
listened to his heart beat. The rhythm was normal and calm. His  
tempter  
had gone down and his color was turning back into to normal.

But the warmth of his chest against her cheek was comfortable. His  
soft  
breathing and heart beat was a soothing lullaby.

Kagome soon felt sleep calling her. Then silently the wings of  
darkness  
overcame her and she drifted into the land of dreams.

(With Jaken and Rin)

Jaken impatiently paced outside the great oak doors of his great Lords'  
castle. The suns rays were quickly disappearing behind the mountains  
and  
there was no sign of his Lord Sesshomaru or the human girl Kagome.

"Where could they be?" Jaken spoke aloud to himself.

"Master Jaken." A sweet lonely voice spoke behind him.

Jaken was nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around to see the  
cute  
face of Rin peering out from behind one of the oak doors.

"Rin don't scare me like that!" Jaken squeaked, putting a small hand  
over  
his little racing heart.

"Sorry Lord Jaken." Rin apologized. "Master Jaken has Lord Sesshomaru  
or  
Lady Kagome arrived yet?" Rin asked, with a hit of worry in her sweet  
voice.

"No Rin, there has been not a sight of those two." Jaken got a  
distressed  
look on his olive colored face.

She then closed the old strong door behind her and sat cross-legged  
next to  
Jaken and patted his back comfortingly.

"Where are you Master Sesshomaru?" She thought

"Master Jaken, Rin!" A strong worried voice came from inside the  
castle.

One of the great doors swung open to revel the dark form of Kiron  
standing  
in the door way.

"What is it Kiron?" Jaken asked nervously.

"Where are Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru? There is no sign of them  
anywhere in the castle!" He gasped for air.

Rin and Jaken looked nervously at each other and swallowed.

Then bravely Rin stepped up and looked up into his concerned violet  
eyes.

"Master Kiron…" Rin spoke in a trembling voice "This is what  
happened…"

(With Kouga…)  
The fierce sun sunk behind the cold silent mountains. Kouga gazed into  
its  
last fiery glowing light, quietly perched on a small ledge of a jagged  
cliff. They were about a one days run from his castle and Hakkaku,  
Ginta,  
and he needed food and rest.

Icy wind blew around him as it howled around the sheer cliff. But he  
still  
stared unblinking into the setting sun.

"Kagome…" He muttered under his breath.

Hakkaku and Ginta sat in a large cave that was engraved into the cliff,  
a  
ways up from where Kouga sat.

They sat next to a hot blazing fire roasting their latest kill. Its  
flesh  
sizzled as it started burning.

Ginta sat holding his stomach drooling as he watched the roasting meat.

"Where the hell is Kouga?" Hakkaku growled as he got to his feet and  
looked out of the cave.

"Huh?" Ginta grunted still staring at the roasting food.

"Come on!" Hakkaku lightly kicked Ginta with his leg.

"Huh…w…what is it?" Ginta snapped out of his thoughts of eating.

"Let's go find Kouga." Hakkaku insisted and started heading towards  
the  
entrance of the stone cave.

"Wait for me!" Ginta jumped to his feet and ran after his comrade.

As they approached the entrance a cold draft blew against their bodies.

They both shivered feverishly.

"Where did he go?" Hakkaku asked, as they stepped out on the ledge  
outside  
the cave.

Ginta then ran to the edge and peered down. "There he is! There's  
Kouga."

Hakkaku the trotted over to his friends side and looked down and sure  
enough  
there was Kouga a ways down sitting and staring into the sun set deep  
in  
thought.

"What's wrong with Kouga?" Ginta asked looking curiously up at  
Hakkaku.

"I think he's thinking about Kagome again." Hakkaku answered looking  
concerned at Kouga's form.

"Where are you...?" Kouga muttered to himself.

(With Rin, Jaken, and Kiron…)

Rin's face was stained with tears as she told Kiron about what happened  
that  
afternoon.

Kiron listened attentively to the child's cries and sobs as she told  
the  
story as best she could.

"This is serious." Kiron had a stern expression on his handsome face.   
"The  
sun has gone behind the mountains, it will be dark soon. I will  
recruit a  
search party."

Kiron then in a flash he was gone.

"I hope your okay Lady Kagome." Kiron mentally worried.

(Sesshomarus prov…)

The morning broke atop of all the forest and soft warm light fell upon  
every  
leaf in the forest.

Sunlight spilled on Sesshomaru's face as he awoke. His eyes slowly  
opened  
to meet the warm relaxing light.

Then he felt something on his chest. Looking down he saw the beautiful  
face  
of Kagome.

Her kimono was ripped and some scratches here and there. But her  
beauty did  
not shallow.

He just looked unemotionally down at the angel who slept peacefully on  
his  
heart.

He then noticed his bandaged arm. The poison in him was gone.

He then looked down at Kagome.

"Thank you." He whispered in a soft deep voice.

He then took of his fingers and gently stroked her soft cheek.

She slightly groaned with pleasure and nuzzled her face more into his  
chest.

This sent shivers up his spine.

A strange flutter of feeling quivered inside his heart.

"This feeling, what is it?" He thought.

Taking a deep breath her scent kissed his senses as her aroma drifted  
around  
him.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Somewhere amongst the trees, in the forest, something was staring at  
him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I/She don't own Inu Yasha... she owns the plot and I own the penname.

As night drifted on, stars gazed down on the world, setting off their radiant light. But the forest didn't accept its light and all was dark. But amongst the darkness, torches that the traveling company carried as they trudged through the blackness gave off hope in the night.

Kiron lead them as they searched the vague woods. The light from their torches danced on the shadowy trees, sending off an eerie glow. Twenty youkai soldiers marched behind him, including a ferocious two headed dragon that was named Ah-Un, and Jaken sluggishly walked at his feet.

Jaken yawned.

"Keep your eyes keen, unnatural things lurk in these woods." Kiron warned.

Jaken grubbily rubbed his eyes and yawned once more.

Kiron's eyes shot back and forth, as he held the burning torch in front of his feet.

Ah-Un's thick scales reflected the flames on the torches head as its massive muscular limbs crushed the moist ground. Its yellow eyes suddenly widened. One of its thick necks lowered to the ground and the other rose the sky and sniffed the damp air.

A deep grunt came forth from its mouths. Kiron held up his left hand to halt the company. Turning around he looked up at the dragon. . It then lowered both heads to the ground and timidly sniffed. Then with its graceful powerful form, it merged to the front of the crowd. It then led the company on through the dark forest, until they came upon a moonlit field.

The dragon then lifted its head from the ground and growled ferociously. Kiron the walked up to were the dragon stood and held out his torch to see what disturbed the great beast.

As the warm light hit the figure, a discussed look spread across his handsome face. There lay a demented figure. Its face was frozen in a terrifying scream and its mouth was agape to show its needle like fangs. Its eyes looked as if fog had drifted over them. Its skin was like color of ashes, a deadly white. Its face expression shown a torment, as if when it died an excruciating pain.

As Kiron checked out the rest of the body, he realized it was some kind of snake youkai. Its long body was crumpled together as if something inside of it destroyed it. He then noticed it was wounded in some places, and were already starting to be pecked at by birds and slowly eaten by insects.

The rest of the party arrived and saw the horrifying sight. Jaken took his staff and poked at the stiff form.

"Phew, it's dead for sure." Jaken said confidently. "It seemed to have died by something powerful. Look at these wounds." Jaken added pointing at two fairly large gnashes in its tail plastered with dried blood.

Some of the other soldiers were over checking out a large red wood that was on the ground not to far away.

Kiron then knelt by the still form. There on it's tail were 5 claw mark holes in the creatures flesh.

"This creature could have very well confronted Lord Sesshomaru." He spoke aloud. "We should move on."

(With Kouga…)

The fire's light died and the coals glowed as a small stream of smoke floated out of the cave. Bones were scattered about the stone floor after the night before, when the warriors had their meal. Ginta and Haiku were sprawled out on the cold ground snoring and Kouga sat in a corner deep in sleep snoring also.

Ginta awoke and sleepily stretched his arms and legs. Then noticed Kouga and Haiku were not wakened yet. He then got up and walked casually outside.

Pink and gold streaked across the wide open sky as the morning sun had just awoke, but had not yet shown it's self to the world. Ginta then softly jumped down the cliff till he landed on the ground making not a noise. He sniffed the air and sure enough he smelt water about a mile away. He then sprinted off into the forest to reach the water before his comrades awoke.

After about a couple minutes he arrived at a calm gentle lake. It was so clam it looked as if a giant mirror. A couple of dead trees poked out of the water that had fallen in it from the past. Large boulders circled the lake. Behind the lake was a hill, were colossal trees stood. White light from the rising sun shown behind and through them making beams of light, which shown down on parts of the lake, making that part of the forest look as if it were enchanted.

Ginta just silently walked up to the dark water and scooped up the cold water and splashed it on his face. Instantly, the cool refreshing water alerted his senses. He then got up and took a deep breath of all the scents and forest smells around him. But as nature smells entered his senses a beautiful familiar one did also.

"Kagome!" Ginta spoke to himself.

At top speed he jumped from boulder to boulder following the scent.

"If I find the human Kagome, Kouga will be pleased!" Ginta thought to excitedly himself.

He concentrated strongly on her sweet scent.

He darted through the trees as dew fell like jewels from their branches. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger every moment.

He then came to the edge of a small field. Ducking behind a tree, Ginta peered from behind it to see two figures, a girl and a youkai. But as he looked at the youkai he noticed the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Is that Lord Sesshomaru!" He thought to himself.

He then laid his eyes on the girl resting on his bare chest. He recognized her immediately.

She was asleep just like the first time he saw her in Kouga's arms, when he brought her to his castle. But only she was bruised and scratched.

"What if Lord Sesshomaru did this to her!" He thought his curiosity and rage overwhelming him.

He then sensed Lord Sesshomaru's arouse as the sun rays played on his face. His golden piercing eyes that were always feared in battle opened.

He looked down on Kagome, and then looked at his arm which appeared to be bandaged and looked back down on the girl.

"Thank you." He whispered, and then stroked her soft delicate cheek.

Ginta's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it!" He mentally gasped. Never had he seen such affection from this Lord.

She then nuzzled in to his exposed chest. Then a strange play of emotion flickered in Sesshomarus fierce eyes.

Ginta couldn't contain himself. "That's Kouga's fiancé! HOW DARE HE! He mentally screamed.

In one leap Ginta jumped into the clearing to confront Sesshomaru.

(With Sessomaru…)

Something was charging at him, but then suddenly stopped yards away.

The sun shown behind the figure, so he it was difficult to see his face.

Ginta put on his best act to show no fear.

"The girl you have is the property of the Lord Kouga, ruler of the West lands!" He barked out. "Give her to me."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that stupid wolfs name.

"Tell Kouga, the girl belongs to me." He commanded with no emotion.

"Kouga won't take no for an answer! So give the girl to me!" He demanded as he slightly crouched into fighting position with his fist clenched.

A flicker of annoyance fired in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"The human, means nothing to me." He spoke in an icy tone.

But really inside he cared for Kagome, but if his enemy knew, they would know it was a weakness and take advantage of him and Sesshomaru knew this.

"But if you dare, try and take her from my presence, you will be punished." He warned.

A drop of salty sweat trickled down Ginta's face.

"Did you harm Kagome!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this in disgust.

"If you did, you'll regret it!" Ginta growled.

"Test my patience, wolf you will regret your words." Sesshomaru glared.

"You asked for it!" Ginta howled and leapt towards Sesshomaru.

As Ginta came down at figure of Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai suddenly disappeared.

"What the…" Ginta whispered under his breath.

"I'm right here." He heard an icy but amused tone but behind him.

He then felt a powerful blow hit the back of his head and was sent strait to the forest floor.

He quickly turned around on his back to face his opponent. But blood rushed to his head and a sharp pain twanged.

There was Sesshomaru, cradling the girl I one strong arm and the other into a fist.

His long white sleek hair captured the sunlight making him look like a god.

Ginta's focus doubled and his ornate vision blurred.

Violently, he shook his head and clenching his teeth.

Suddenly Kagome stirred in Sesshomarus arm. She sleepily opened her eyes. Sesshomaru felt her awake and he gazed down at her into her pretty chestnut eyes.

"Sesshomaru how's your arm?" She spoke sweetly.

He then set her down on her feet and turned his gaze to something behind her.

"Huh?" Kagome was puzzled. She then turned around and looked in the direction Sesshomaru glared.

She gasped as she saw a strange man getting to his feet rubbing the back of his head. He then looked up into her eyes and a surprised look spread across his face.

"Kagome." He said under his breath.

She then recognized he was dress like Kouga and looked like he could be one of his kin.

"Could he be some way related to Kouga?" She thought.

Ginta then quickly dropped to his knees and knelt before her and reached out and grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"My Lady Kagome, I am here to save you do not fear me."

Sesshomaru then felt a strange protective instinct rise in him.

In one fluid motion Sesshomaru slashed with his claws at Ginta making cuts on his biceps .

Ginta howled in pain and back away, holding his blood covered arm.

Sesshomaru then growled dangerously.

"Kagome is mine." He warned, trying to control and contain his emotion.

He then placed his hand on her waist, and slid his arm around her and pulled her body next to his protectively.

Ginta gnashed his fangs. "Don't think that Kouga won't here of this!" Ginta then tried to sit-up but darkness clouded his vision and he blacked out.

She felt his warm chest behind her and his warm breath down her neck, this sent shivers up her spine.

"Umm…Sesshomaru?" She spoke with worry in her voice.

Sesshomaru felt a sense of pleasure with her so close to him and tightened his grip around her.

He then turned her around so that she faced him. He then brought his face close to hers but then whispered in her ear. "Thank you, my life is spared because you healed the poison in me. I shall reward you."

"Really Sesshomaru it was nothing." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Sesshomaru then removed his arm from around her.

He then slowly backed away and started walking away towards were his armor lay on the forest ground.

He then suddenly stopped with his back to her and spoke. "There is a banquet that I must essort a female to..." He paused. "I'm inviting you." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I/she don't own Inu Yasha... I own the pen name... she owns the plot.

Chapter- 12

Kagome walked silently behind the tall emotionless lord.

Butterflies of all colors danced along casually. Warm sunlight shown

down

on the leafy trees, as here and there a bird would sing a sweet melody.

They traveled on a rough trail with a couple of rocks and limbs of fall

braches on it. But it was still a path.

She wanted to speak, but what could she say. Thoughts flooded and

raced

through the corridors of her mind.

"Why did he ask me? Sure I saved his life, but I wouldn't think that

he

would really act upon it."

She had her eyes down cast staring at the moving ground in front of

her,

watching out for rocks and branches so she wouldn't trip.

Kagome was in such deep thought little did she notice Sesshomaru's eye

on

her.

He walked gracefully like water, just studying her troubled expression

from

the corner of his eye.

He then turned his gaze to the path ahead of him.

"Girl, are you thirsty?" He asked in his deep serious tone.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Um ya, kinda." She answered innocently.

"Why did Sesshomaru ask me if I was thirsty?" She mentally asked

herself.

A couple minutes passed before trickling and roaring sounds of water

entered

her ears.

The air around them became cold and moist. Thick fog drifted around

them

and lay on the path in front of them.

The ferns and plants at her feet increase and deepened in a darker

emerald.

They kept walking till the thundering sounds of a water became loud and

clear.

They then passed through the mist and came upon a beautiful waterfall

that

came down from a ridged rocky wall where moss grew in the cracks and

crevasse in the dark wet rock.

Mist and fog lay heavy between the trees around the waterfall and where

the

water fell in a dark lake.

Kagome noticed that she was now walking on smooth stones instead of

brush

and foliage.

"Get yourself cleaned up." Sesshomaru ordered in a stern but not to

harsh

tone.

Kagome looked up at him and made a "hmph".

Sesshomaru glared daggers at her.

She reluctantly knelt at the edge of the lake.

"I wish he would stop ordering me around." She thought.

She dipped her hands in the cold mountain water and cupped up some and

looked at herself in the mirror in her hands.

Her face was dirty and had a couple of scratches here and there upon

her

soft milky skin but not deep enough to engrave scars.

She took up the cool dark water and scrubbed until it was clean.

She then lifted up her kimono sleeve and rubbed it across her face,

capturing the beads of water that were left.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who was sitting on a rock which delicate

moss

grew on; his gaze was on the waterfall.

"Umm…Sesshomaru, I guess I should thank you for saving me from the

snake

demon."

She paused and in her always caring voice "So how's your arm?"

"It's fine thank you." He spoke in his deep handsome voice and slightly

turned his head and gaze at her with intense golden eyes.

"He actually thanked me!" Kagome thought blushing; a hint of pink came

into

her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was amused as he saw a flush of color come into the humans'

cheeks.

A small graced curve threatened his lips, but he refrained.

Suddenly a desperate cry erupted from the tangled forest behind Kagome.

"PLEASE SOMBODY HELP ME!"

It sounded like a young boys.

"Some one's in trouble!" Kagome shouted, jumping to her feet and faced

the

forest.

"I'm gonna go check it out." She shouted back at Sesshomaru.

The bushes at the entrance of the forest suddenly exploded in a bunch

of

leaves and out burst a little kitsune.

It tripped and rolled right at Kagomes feet.

"Ahhh!" He cried and in a flash he was behind her skinny legs crying.

"Don't let him hurt me!"

Then out of the bushes came forth a scaly dark magenta lizard youkai.

A row

of diamond plates stuck out from its back and designs and patterns

covered

its loins and belly.

With a deep malevolent voice it spoke.

"Move aside human, if you do not wish for me to devour you along with

the

kitsune.

The little fox cried out and tried to hide behind Kagome even more by

lying

on the ground covering its head with its little arms.

"Hey you jerk! What did he ever do to you!" Kagome yelled spreading

out

her arms exposing her body in defense of the small kitsune.

"If you want him you have to get through…huh?"

She was suddenly cut off, as Lord Sesshomaru calmly walked in front of

her

facing the lizard demon.

"Leave this area and you remained unharmed." He glared coldly.

The youkai instantly recognized his lord and bowed.

"Apologies Master Sesshomaru." Its face shown a disappointed look for

loosing its breakfast and the youkai quickly retreated into the forest.

The cute little kitsune sat sobbing on the ground as Kagome turned

around

and crouched down and looked at him.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." She smiled trying to calm the

upset

kitsune.

She then felt the urge to pick him up and hold him in her arms, and she

did.

She carefully picked the kitsune up and held him close to her on her

lap.

He clung to her kimono like for dear life and soaked it with warm

tears.

(With Kouga…)

Kouga awoke with a yawn, exposing his sharp white fangs. He got up and

stretched his arms above his head.

"Ok, get up Hakkaku." He ordered.

Hakkaku stretched out lazily and yawed.

Kouga then realized Ginta was missing and scanned the rocky cave.

"Now where's Ginta?" He asked the half a wake wolf youkai.

"Uhhh…(yawn) I dunno maybe he went to get something to eat." Hakkaku

sleepily responded.

Kouga walked out of the dark cave and out into the brilliant sunlight.

"Ginta!" He called.

No answer

"Damn." He growled. "Where did he get to?"

(With Sesshomaru…)

Sesshomaru watched with amazement as the young woman mothered the

little

kit, but didn't show any signs of emotion.

But what made Kagome interest him was how she defended the kit with

herself,

without any chance of surviving against the youkai.

"You're wounded." He heard her speak in a sympathetic tone.

The kitsune was holding his foot paw. It was cut deeply and dried

blood

matted the light cream colored fur around it.

The wound was inflamed and would soon get infected if not treated.

"So what's you name? She asked sweetly.

"Shippo." The kitsune's voice trembled, as he whipped a tear from his

eye.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll treat you foot paw and I'll return you to

your

family." She smiled sweetly.

Tears swelled in the sweet innocent kitsune s' eyes. His little body

trembled as he spoke.

"Demons attacked our clan, they killed everyone! I'm the only one

left."

The kitsune tried to hold back tears, as the thoughts of a week passed

of

his family and friends being slain in front of him. The blazing fire

burning everything around him and the bodies which lied still on the

blood

stained ground. Then he had to face the loneliness, as he tried to

survive

in the forest.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll look after you." She spoke in a soft voice.

The kitsune looked up at the pretty human girl.

"R..r..really." His voice quivered.

"If you're willing to come back with Lord Sesshomaru and me to live in

his

castle." She answered cheerfully.

Shippo looked up into his saviors eyes and nodded.

"Well, Shippo my names Kagome, and that's Lord Sesshomaru." She

pointed at

Sesshomaru.'

Shippo looked uneasily at the great Taiyoukai.

Kagome got up from the ground to her feet with Shippo in her arms and

walked

up to Sesshomaru.

She looked up into his fierce golden orbs.

"Umm…Lord Sesshomaru, it wouldn't be any trouble if Shippo comes to

live

with us, would it?" She longingly looked up into his eyes. Her honey

chestnut eyes pleaded with his ice golden ones.

Sesshomaru then averted his glare down at Shippo.

Shippo shivered as Sesshomaru's gaze came down on him.

"The kitsune may be a suitable play mate for Rin." He thought.

"Please Sesshomaru, he's harmed." Kagome pleaded, tears brimmed her

beautiful eyes. "His foot needs to be cared for as so as possible."

"Very well." He spoke coldly.

Kagome's face lit up with a white smile.

"Thanks!"

Sesshomaru took a liking to making her smile for it was sweet and

innocent.

"The swiftest way human, is if I carry you and the kit." He spoke in

icy

emotionless voice.

A blush slightly appeared on her cheeks.

"Uhh…ok." She replied in a surprised unsure tone.

Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze blow passed her and she was picked up

like

a feather by Sesshomaru's two strong muscular arms.

She gasped and hugged on to Shippo tighter, who cried out with surprise

as

soon as he was lifted to a horizontal position in the blink of an eye.

Sesshomaru's feet barely grazed the ground. It felt like you floating

just

barely above ground flying at unnatural speeds.

Kagome was amazed on how fast they were going. She looked in the

direction

they were heading. Trees whizzed passed them and colors blended in

teals,

emeralds, and jades.

Something in the distance caught her eye. It sparkled and shimmered.

"W…what's that!" Shippo yelled.

As they approached it they realized it was a river. But as the came

closer

they found out it was bigger and had rapids with sharp rocks sticking

out of

the white raging water.

Its thundering rapids could be now being heard ever clearer as they

sped

towards the raging water.

Shippo cried out and stuffed his head into Kagomes arms.

They were going to run into the river!

Kagome gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

Just as Sesshomaru's foot graced the water. He leapt into the sky and

covered the huge river in one bound.

Kagome opened one eye and realized that the river was far below her.

It

now just seemed like a silver snake.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and sighed with relief.

She then studied his perfect features.

His gaze was in front of him.

She then noticed the two blood red strips on his cheek.

She felt a strong urge to touch them. She steadily reached up her arm.

(Sesshomarus prov…)

Sesshomaru felt the heat of Kagomes body close to his. He delighted in

her

scent.

He felt her body tighten in his arms as he leapt into the air.

He then concentrated on the direction of his castle and his eyes rested

on

the destination in front of him.

He then noticed the girls gaze on him.

A strange feeling came over him as he felt Kagomes hand reaching up

towards

his face.

From the corner of his eyes he looked down at her.

A blush came over her face in a deep rose crimson.

But she still persisted. Her fingers gently stroked his cheek.

He watched as a strange fascination came over her.

He felt a longing for her. Longing for what, he didn't know. It felt

as if

he wanted to please her. To have her smile for him as she had did

earlier.

She then pulled her hand away and looked away blushing, even a darker

red.

He then tore his gaze from her and concentrated in front of him and

wondering about the girl in his arms.

(With Kiron…)

Kiron and the group searched all night and the next day in the forest.

Amber fires burned and a few fish sizzled over them. The traveling

group

was extremely famished so they all agreed to take a stop.

Suddenly, one of the youkai soldiers cried out.

"There look!" He shouted.

All heads turned to see a black panther youkai solider pointing at a

white

object in the sky.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried out.

"He's returning to the castle!" Another solider shouted. "Look he has

something in his arms! Why! I believe it's Lady Kagome!"

Kiron sighed with relief and smiled, and shouted. "Men were heading

back!"

(With Sesshomaru…)

As the hours passed Kagome and Shippo fell fast asleep in Lord

Sesshomaru's

arms.

The sun was setting and went behind the mountains and everything fell

into a

navy blue tint. Crickets chirped and fireflies danced along the

fields.

Sesshomaru lightly landed on the stone path leading up to his castle.

He

walked silently up the cold stone steps up to his castles large oak

door

entrance.

An armed solider stood at each side of the entrance, each holding a

burning

torch and a wicked looking weapon.

As he approached, one of the soldiers spoke. "Master Sesshomaru, we

have

been waiting for your arrival, welcome."

They both bowed and opened the thick doors. They creaked and moaned as

they

opened.

Sesshomaru stepped into the candle lit room.

Two pearl white staircases lead up to a second story. The floor

beneath him

was white marble with golden leaves and vines decorated into in.

The beautiful floor reflected the flames from the uncountable candles

that

danced on the walls.

He then walked gracefully walked up the white steps leading to the

castles

corridors and halls.

He still carried the sleeping kit and Kagome in his arms. Some

servants

rushed to his assistance as he approached the second story.

"Heal the kitsune s' foot and give him a room next to Rin s'." He

commanded

to one of the servants.

"Yes, my lord." The servant obeyed and carefully picked up the kitsune

and

walked away.

"My lord, do you wish for take Lady Kagome to her chambers?" Sasha

asked.

"No." He replied coldly.

"Yes, Master." She bowed and walked off to the servants' quarters.

He then made his way down towards Kagome s' chambers.

Candles lined the halls of stone and cast shadows as he passed.

Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room with the silence.

He then carefully held her with one arm and pulled back the drape and

the

embroidered satin sheets.

Then gently set Kagome down on the silk bed and covered her with the

pulled

back sheets.

He then sat in a chair by the bed side. Watching and waiting.

(With the lizard youkai…)

The lizard had searched through the forest all day looking for food but

never found anything.

He growled with hunger. He flickered out his tongue to see if he could

smell anything.

Then the smell of blood came into his senses. An evil grin came upon

his

face maybe he might not go hunger after all.

(With Ginta…)

The wolf youkai woke up with a splitting headache. He rubbed the back

of

his head trying to recall what had happened. Then it came back in a

heart

beat.

"Kagome! I got to tell Kouga that Sesshomaru has her." He then

grunted in

pain. His arm was wounded, but luckily Sesshomaru hadn't poisoned him.

"Your wounded, let me stop your pain." A dark evil malevolent voice

spoke

out.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU!" Ginta growled.

The figure then shot out from the shadows. The lizard youkai clamped

its

fangs down on Ginta's right leg. Dark blood emerged from the youkai's

mouth.

Ginta howled out in pure bloody murder.

(With Kouga…)

In the distance Kouga's ears picked up his comrades distressed cry.

"Ginta's in trouble!" Hakkaku exclaimed also hearing the howl.

"Damn! This way!" Kouga yelled running in the direction of the howl.

(With Ginta…)

The lizard youkai chuckled ominously as it sunk its fangs deeper into

Ginta

s' leg.

Ginta then turned and punched the youkai with his good arm right in the

face.

The lizard cried out and opened it jaws from around Ginta's leg.

Ginta then tried to get up but only got so far until he collapsed

helplessly

on the ground soaking it with his blood.

"You die now!" The lizard youkai yelled as it rose it's self on its

hid

legs and walked over to Ginta.

He laid there looking up painfully at the lizard.

"DIE!" It yelled and made one final lunge at him. Ginta shut his eyes

awaiting pain.

"Oh no you don't!" Gintas ears picked up a familiar voice.

"Lord Kouga." His eyes snapped open to see Kouga's foot go into the

youkai's face.

It was in a matter of moments before the youkai lizard was dead and

Kouga

and Hakkaku were at his side looking down on him.

"Can you stand up?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga…"Ginta managed to say. "I know where Lady Kagome is…"

Kouga got an anxious look on his face.

"Where!" He almost shouted

"Ses..shomaru…has her." His voice trembled as he made one last effort

before his vision clouded over with blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I/she don't own Inu Yasha

Cahpter 13

Kouga sat gazing into the chambers of the blazing fire. The reflection of it danced in his fierce sapphire eyes.

Lying on the cold ground on the other side of the fire lay his half dead companion Ginta. His breath was faint and his heart beat soft. Ginta had lost a great amount of his youkai blood and was unconscious and slowly healing.

"So Sesshomaru has my Kagome." He growled. A flicker of hate fired in his eyes. The silence that followed was tense.

He clinched his fist, his claws digging into his calloused palms.

"He's gonna regret the day he messed with my woman!" Kouga growled deep in his throat. Thoughts of maiming the Taiyoukai entered his mind.

Hakkaku uneasily watched his commander. He could see hate and anger mixed and stir in Kouga's eyes.

Hakkaku got a concerned look on his face and turned his gaze to Ginta's unconscious form and thought to himself.

"How is Kouga gonna get Kagome away from Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru is a feared powerful and ruthless demon lord." Thoughts of even confronting him made him shiver.

"Umm hey Kouga…" He spoke looking back at Kouga.

Kouga's eyes focused and snapped back to reality. He then looked up at Hakkaku with an annoyed glare.

"Yah?"

Hakkaku nervously gulped.

"What do you think Sesshomaru could want from Kagome?" He asked cocking his head slightly in confusion.

Kouga's face became grim; he then shifted his eyes back to the fire.

"I got no idea, but I'm not just gonna let some dog shit take her!" His eyes gleamed dangerously.

Hakkaku continued. "But how are you going to kill Sesshomaru Lord Kouga?"

Kouga growled dangerously and bared his fangs. "With my on bare hands!"

Hakkaku shuttered and looked back at Ginta and was silent.

Kouga knew this was not the wisest time to be making rash decisions to just kill the Taiyoukai. There would have to be a plan of action to take down Sesshomaru. Many have tried and failed, loosing their lives in the process.

"How am I gonna get close to where he's keeping Kagome?" Kouga thought rigging out answers from his mind. He would have to get to Sesshomaru's castle. No doubt that's where he would keep her.

"Damn, you Sesshomaru!" He howled mentally.

Somehow, someway he would find a way to get to her.

Sesshomaru sat gazing at the helpless girl he had sheltered.

"Why do I give hospitality for the human?" He thought. He had taken her in on that stormy night not knowing who she was or where she came from.

His eyes narrowed.

The girl was more trouble than she was worth. It was Rin who he had brought the woman in for.

He silently watched her lithe form rise and fall. Her heart beat was gentle and her breathing was a slow rhythm.

The reason he made his journey to his castle hours instead of a matter of minutes was pure logic. At nightfall, guests that lingered in his castle would be in their beds.

That way he would not be seen carrying Kagome in his arms to his front gates, breeding any false rumors about him.

The kit that the girl cared for he very well knew was wounded. His youkai blood was well into its healing process and would only take a couple of days to heal its foot paw completely.

So while he waited for nightfall, he flew over his lands, checking up on them as he did regularly.

Suddenly Kagome stirred in her bed. A whimper came from her mouth followed muffled words.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes. Humans were pathetic creatures that could be killed with one swipe of his claws. But he never cared about them until a very young human girl stumbled into his life. Rin. Closing his eyes he recalled how he had first met his ward.

After he battled and defeated the fire demon Ranisha who was his fathers rival in the Lorinel Mountains in the far west. He had been badly injured and had to take refuge in a forest.

Kouga Lord of the Eastern lands set out with Sesshomaru's loyal servant Jaken, who had to be carried by one of Kouga's demon wolf soldiers to keep up with there pack.

Together they searched for the Taiyoukai seeing if he survived the fight. Secretly, Kouga hoped that Sesshomaru had perished in the fight and hopefully he would gain some control over his lands when the lords divided it amoust themselves.

But in the forest was a lone village, where a young mute orphan girl named Rin lived. She lived in a shack alone and was very young when her parents past away leaving her scared and struggling to feed and fed for herself.

But one day she ventured into the very forest that Sesshomaru was recovering in search of food to fill her famished stomach.

She then stumbled upon the wounded Taiyoukai. She was the most caring girl he had ever encountered.

She brought him a fried fish she had stole from the villages water preserve and made a fire and cooked it over.

She also found some wild onions and berries from the forest. After collecting the "meal", she bravely presented it to him. Refusing the food he told her that he did not eat human food. But that did not stop her. She returned to the village to sleep and hopefully gather some food that he would hopefully eat the next day.

Sesshomaru was fully healed and could smell Kouga and his troops nearby.

He then shortly encountered them and told them he had defeated the demon and was heading back to his own lands. Jaken was grateful that his Lord was in full health and remained with him. For he did not want to be carried by one of Kouga's soldiers which was not his idea of an enjoyable ride, having to be smacked in the face by bushes and tree limbs going at youkai speed and traveling through any sort of weather was something that did not meet his fancy.

So Kouga and his troops retreated back to the Eastern lands but from all that traveling they decided to fill their stomachs. So they attacked the lone village which Rin lived in.

Rin awoke to screams and snuck into the forest to arouse the demon she cared for and hopefully get him away from the village where he wouldn't be attacked by wolves.

But to her horror, he was no where to be found.

Wolves followed her scent and chased her.

She ran for her life, not knowing where she was heading. She accidentally tripped on a root of a tree and collapsed to the ground. All she could remember were the wolves open jaws sinking into her body and terrible pain before everything went dark.

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked at a slow pace, because Jaken had begged his Lord mercy, because of traveling with the wolf youkai. It had been an exhausting and tremulous and wished they could go at a slow speed.

But as they passed the village, the scent of blood filled Sesshomarus nostrils and as they proceeded on, they came upon the girl that had tried to help him when he was wounded. She was lying cold and stiff dead on the path before them.

Bite marks from wolves covered her body. It could have only been Kouga's tribe that had slain the village and the girl.

The sword his father had given to him called Tessaiga that could heal a thousand in one swing, pulsed.

He hated the sword and never used it. But the girl had offered him help.

So to repay her for her kindness she shown to him he repaid her with one swing of the Tessaiga and the imps from hell dissolved and her soul was restored and her body healed and breathed life once more.

After that, the girl followed him for years and after being around him for just a couple of months her speech was restored and she spoke.

Memories glided through Sesshomarus mind like a breeze on the ocean.

He then was snapped out of thought when a slight groaning noise came from the bed. Opening his eyes he saw Kagome's eyes squeezed and frantically look side to side under her delicate eye lids.

Her hand lay by her face was twisting the silk fabric of the pillow beneath her. Her heart beat became a hard thumping in her chest.

Sesshomaru thought to himself. "A nightmare…"

When traveling with Rin he had seen the human girl twisting and yelling in her sleep. Not was he going to let Kagome do this, She would probably wake up the whole castle. Now that would be a nightmare.

His dead gaze studied her face trying to think of something he could do to calm her. He then got an idea. His pelt which is also a fur whip is used to grasp onto your opponent and constrict them with it. It now lay draped over his left shoulder.

He then gracefully unwrapped it from himself. In his very mind he could control it.

The tip slide around Kagome's wrist and gently coiled around it. He was careful not to squeeze it too tightly and cut off her circulation.

Unconsciously, Kagome felt the soft fluffy substance wrap delicately around her wrist. She then subconsciously released the pillow and hugged the soft furry thing closer to her body. Her heart beat slowed down and her face became peaceful once again.

Sesshomaru mentally gave a sigh of relief but stared unemotionally at the girl.

A candle with a small flickering flame danced on the dresser across the room from the satin and silk bed giving off a warm glow. The orange flame of the fire flickered in Sesshomarus fierce golden orbs.

After Kagome had saved his life which no other has done before he had invited her to dine with him at the up coming banquet in honor of what she did for him. Other Lords would think he has grown soft to humans. But he had already told her he would and he never breaks his word. Besides she was beautiful for a human and many youkai at the banquet would gladly take her in as their mate if they could. But she still has to accept his offer into going.

But why was it when ever Kagome was around him she didn't fear him at the least? The dark ravened girl always interested him in the strangest ways. How she didn't feel intimidated by his presence. More questions filled him as he entered deeper into thought.

Why had one of Kouga's best fighters confront him and demand for the human?

What was the female's relationship with Kouga?

But what really made him question him self was when the wolf youkai kissed Kagomes hand, something inside of him snapped. Never had he lost control over anything like this before. He always wore an emotionless mask all emotion hidden not betraying anything.

He glared coldly down on the sleeping angel.

He had to get away from her at the moment. She unearthed emotions in him that laid dormant in him. If he remained in contact with her he might loose control. He could not take that chance.

Her scent of newly borne fresh jasmine flowers entered his senses. His blood was beating in his veins. He had to get away from her.

His fur pelt was wound around her wrist tightly and would need to be physically removed because she had a firm grasp on it. Getting up from the chair he gracefully knelt by the bed. His gaze focused on the milky skin of her arm.

He then quietly reached with one clawed hand and gently grabbed her wrist.

Then, with the other hand started to unwind it from her arm and remove her hand from its grasp on it.

Just as he was about to unwind the last part of the fur whip from her hand, her hand shot up and grabbed his. Sesshomaru grunted at the rash movement the unconscious girl made. His gaze turned to the face of the girl who dared touch him. She wasn't even conscious to even know what she was doing.

Sesshomarus tempter rose and his blood was burning to kill her. Who would dare to touch him.

Kagome then drew his hand toward her chest pulling him forward in the process so his face was a foot away from hers. The girl then hugged his whole arm and a sigh of pleasure left her mouth.

Sesshomarus blood boiled and burned in his body. Heat rolled off his body in waves. But he kept his facial expression frozen like ice.

"Damn her." His mind growled.

"What ever I do to get the human off me she finds another part of me to grasp and cling to."

An irritated sigh escaped from him.

He then managed to pull the last of the fur whip from her strong grasp.

It then traveled up to her cheek and gently stroked it. Hopefully she would let go of his arm and try and bat what was tickling her cheek away.

Her eye brow twitched. But, to his horror she turned her whole body the other way bringing Sesshomaru with her. Sesshomaru felt a tugging on his arm and found the female practically bringing him into bed with her. His body tensed. He was loosing control over the situation. He found himself behind her laying on the bed and his arm tightly around her body.

In her sleep Kagome felt the new source of heat that was behind her and snuggled her back into Sesshomarus chest.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this human.

Was the girl actually snuggling up to him!

Maybe if he just killed her.

An annoyed sigh left his lips.

That's what interested him he couldn't kill the girl. Even when he first met her he attempted to but couldn't...why?

He then moved the fur whip under the cold silk sheets and gently coiled around her feet then up her legs like a serpent to prevent her legs getting cold.

He was stuck. He couldn't get out of this situation.

"Just for tonight." He thought. This is just a one time event.

He then inhaled deeply and his body relaxed a little.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
